Unknown Feelings
by Shellatrix
Summary: When you discover that you have feelings for someone you were raised to hate just because of blood, and that person also has feelings for you aswell what are you to do. Is it possible during a war love can be formed. Can true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

_***J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter!***_

_Summary: Narcissa doesn't believe she is capable of feeling anything. Until a certain member of the Golden Trio, with bushy hair proves her wrong. Starts during the Goblet of Fire up till the Deathly Hallows and so on. Femslash NM/HG!

* * *

_

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in front of her vanity in the master bathroom in Malfoy Manor. She would be attending the Quiditch World Cup with her son Draco, and her husband Lucius. They would be sitting in the minister's box with Cornelius Fudge. Narcissa didn't want to go but her husband insisted. After he had begged and pleaded she finally gave in. Narcissa hated Quiditch almost as much as the marriage she was forced into. People always thought that she and Lucius had a perfect marriage and they were in love.

How wrong they were. She was forced into the arranged marriage before she was born. Her parents told her it was a wonderful opportunity to combine two of the most powerful and wealthy pureblooded families in the magical world. She knew the Malfoy family from an early age due to all the parties she had to attend with her parents. At first she thought she could love him, and when they were first married she believed she did and she thought he loved her.

Soon she realized she was wrong. Lucius only saw as someone who would provide him an heir, and look good on his arm at parties. She didn't know when she stopped loving him, it must have happened sometime after Draco was born. She finally saw him for what he was a cold, cruel, conniving man. When he joined the Dark Lord and promised that their son would join him when he became of age, she began to hate him. Narcissa began to wonder if she ever truly loved him at all.

She snapped out her thoughts when Lucius came into their room telling her she needed to hurry and then left to go find Draco. She rolled her eyes and finished putting on her make up and found a pair of shoes and went downstairs.

They apperated to the pitch and saw hundreds maybe thousands of people walking around. They were walking up to the Minister's box to sit with Cornelius and his wife.

Lucius and Draco stopped short however. She looked up and saw red hair, and realized that she was looking at the Weasley family.

Narcissa automatically pulled up her nose as if she smelled something bad. She looked over every gingered hair freckled family member. She stopped momentarily when she saw bright green eyes and messy jet black hair _Harry Potter _she thought this was the boy that stopped the Dark Lord. She continued looking and the strangest feeling came over her when she saw bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She knew this was Hermione Granger, she had heard all about her she was the mud blood who punched her son in his third year. Narcissa didn't know why she was still looking at her. Hermione turned around and looked straight into Narcissa's dark brown eyes. Narcissa forgot how to breathe for a moment. Brown and brown looked at each other for what felt like minutes but it was only mere seconds. Narcissa quickly turned her attention back to her husband and son who were taunting Potter and the Weasley's.

As they were leaving to go to their seats, Narcissa felt someone staring at her. She quickly turned around and saw that the _mud blood _was looking at her. There was something about her that Narcissa couldn't quite shake. She quickly turned around and followed Lucius to their seats.

Narcissa took Draco home quickly after the match Lucius stayed behind to attend to "business". When they arrived back to the manor Draco went to his room. Narcissa retired to the drawing room. She waved her wand and the fire place roared to life, and she ordered a house elf to bring a pot of tea.

Narcissa stared into the fire, why couldn't she stop thinking about her. Hermione wasn't anything special. She admitted to herself that the girl was pretty and would grow up to be a beautiful woman. She would either grow up to marry Potter or the youngest of the Weasley boys.

Narcissa didn't know why but this caused a slight pain in her chest. She quickly abandoned these thoughts, and looked at the fire the embers were dying she rose and with a flick of her wand the fire was extinguished, thick plumes of smoke rose from the hearth.

Satisfied she left the drawing room and decided to retire to her room for the night. She changed into a emerald green nightgown and got on the bed and soon all thoughts about Hermione were gone as her head hit her pillow. She quickly fell into a dreamless slumber.

Little did she know that Hermione was having the same thoughts about her.

* * *

A/N: I decided to republish this and change the way I thought Narcissa looked! :)

R&R! Let me know what you think!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all characters this is just my idea!

Chapter 2: Questions

It was the summer after Hermione's fourth year and she was spending the summer at Grimmauld Place. Her previous year at Hogwarts was chaotic as usual but the summer after it had become more dangerous due to the fact that the Dark Lord had returned. For the first few days she had spent time with Ron, Ginny, and she also helped Mrs. Weasley cook and clean up the house. The house didn't look the best due to the fact that nobody had inhabited it for along time.

She had been allowed by Sirius to explore most of the rooms in the house as long she didn't disturb Walburga's portrait who was Sirius's mother. She loved the house, and the mystery that seemed to surround it.

One day she was exploring the second floor and came across a room the was titled _tapestry room _she opened the door and came face to face with pictures of people that were related to Sirius. It looked like it was dated back centuries and centuries. She saw how the place where Sirius's picture used to be was replaced with a scorch mark after he had left. Hermione stopped in her tracks when she saw a pair of dark eyes looking at her.

A picture of Narcissa Malfoy was looking back her. It was a different look than the one she had received at the Quiditch World Cup the summer before. After that night not a day didn't go by that her thoughts didn't drift to her. From what the tapestry told her she was the youngest of three sisters. Narcissa didn't really look like her sisters who had dark curly hair but, you still tell they were sisters because of the dark brown eyes.

She remember Narcissa from the summer before, she couldn't deny that Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman. She had dark hair with blonde streaks through it and her hair had a slight wave to it. She carried herself like someone who knew that they were beautiful and powerful.

Later on that evening she decided to ask Sirius if he knew anything about her and with them being cousins she figured he would at least know something. He told her how Narcissa was a happy child and was always smiling and laughing. She was very close to both of her sister's.

Her cousin knew little about her Hogwarts years. Due to the fact that they were in separate houses and she was three years ahead of him. What he did know was that she studied a lot and got top marks in all of her studies. He also knew she was a powerful witch due to the fact that she had hit him with a few jinxes when he and his friends tried to prank her.

Sirius said on Narcissa's sixteenth birthday when it was announced that Narcissa was to be married to Lucius Malfoy the summer after she left Hogwarts. Narcissa seemed to be happy when she found out about the impending nuptials.

Unfortunately that was all Sirius could remember about his cousin before he was disowned. Later on that night Hermione couldn't sleep she was constantly tossing and turning her thoughts kept drifting off to what Sirius had told her earlier that evening.

If what Sirius had told her was all true then why was Narcissa the cold cruel person most of the wizarding knew her as. Maybe something had happened to her that caused her to change.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when thunder rolled and lighting crashed outside her window. Hermione got out of bed and looked out into the dark sky. She could've swore she saw a cloaked figure standing across the street under a street lamp looking straight at her. It was hard to focus due to the rain falling outside but in the blink of an eye the figure was gone.

The rest of the summer had been blur after Harry was tried in front of the Wizengamot for producing a patronus charm illegally. Harry was however saved when Dumbledore brought Mrs. Figg before the court and helped save Harry.

Hermione was standing on the platform with Harry and the Weasley's when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and looked around the platform. That's when she saw the pair of dark brown eyes staring at her.

Hermione gave a small gasp when she discovered Narcissa Malfoy was the one who was staring at her. She was dressed in deep purple robes. Narcissa gave Hermione a brief nod and turned her attention back to Draco. Hermione's thoughts instantly wandered back to that stormy night a few weeks ago. Maybe Narcissa was the one under that street lamp looking at her.

She quickly let go of that silly thought, why would Narcissa Malfoy be out on a rainy night looking at her of all people. Hermione quickly turned back to the Weasley's and said goodbye to them before boarding the train with her friends.

When they reached their compartment Hermione sat down by the window and found that Narcissa Malfoy was standing outside of their compartment on the platform. Hermione studied her for a moment and noticed that she was a very beautiful women. She looked like she was in her late thirties early forties. She quickly realized that Narcissa was also looking at her again.

For a moment they were looking at each other eye to eye like they did at the Quiditch world cup last year. When the train began to move she quickly noticed that Narcissa was gone. She turned her attention back to the compartment but her thoughts were elsewhere. She wished she could just forget about Narcissa but at the same time she wanted to know more about her.

A/N: Do you think it was Narcissa looking at her? Let me know who you think it was!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming and a Surprise Guest

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

Thank you everybody for the reviews!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3: Dreaming and an Unexpected Surprise!

During the day and in the evening Hermione did her normal routine she spent time with the boys and Ginny, she studied and followed her normal routine. She was already studying for her O.W.L.S. which would take place later on in her fifth year. To everyone she seemed normal the same Hermione who always had her nose in a book and was studying and doing her homework, along with being a prefect.

However late at night when it was time for her mind to relax she found she could do anything but relax. When she finally did manage to fall asleep she dreamt of chocolate eyes and dark pink lips and how they would capture hers.

It was late when Hermione returned to find that the Gryffindor common room was deserted. Everybody had retired to their dormitories. Hermione was thankful that she had already finished her homework earlier. She walked up the stairs to the dormitory she shared with Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, and a couple other girls. She got ready for bed and realized that she was sleepier than she originally thought. Hermione laid down in her bed and hoped tonight she wouldn't dream about the women who had clouded up her mind since the Quiditch World Cup.

* * *

Narcissa's eyes snapped open she kept having those dreams. She looked over at Lucius's side of the bed only to find it empty. He must've had to do something for the Dark Lord. She got up from her warm bed and went to her massive wardrobe and grabbed a blue silk robe, and stepped out on the balcony in her room.

The cool night air made her black and blonde hair mix in the chilly October air. She wrapped the robe tighter around her body.

_'What is so special about her, yes she is pretty but you are old enough to be her mother, are married, and she is a mudblood!' _

Narcissa's mind kept on spinning with all of these thoughts. She didn't even look at women that way. Except in her sixth year but those feelings stopped just as quickly as they started. Narcissa did admit to herself that there was something about Hermione but, it was still wrong to think of her the way she did in her dreams.

She didn't even know what lead her to Grimmauld Place that stormy summer night she only stayed for a couple of minutes. Within those few minutes she thought she saw the mud blood looking out the window and directly at her before she left. She had heard from Lucius that Severus told the Dark Lord and the other death eaters that was were head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix was located and where the boy who lived and his friends were staying for the rest of the summer before they returned to school. Before she left she could've swore that the mud blood looked directly at her.

She was snapped out of thoughts when there was a loud crack and the gates that lead to the manor swung open Narcissa squinted her eyes to see who was entering through the gates. She thought it was Lucius returning from a mission but something told her it wasn't him. She put on a dressing gown, grabbed her wand and walked down stairs to open the front door. Nothing could've prepared her for what she was about to see.

Standing outside her door was none other than her older sister Bellatrix. Her sister had been convicted of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom for information, and was sent to Azkaban for life fifteen years ago. Unlike Lucius her sister was proud to admit that she was a death eater, and all the things she did.

Narcissa took a chance to study her sister Azkaban had robbed her of some of her beauty but, even with her dark sunken in eyes, rotted teeth, messy hair, and tattered prison clothes she still looked every bit of the dark beauty she was know as. She and Bella were very close when they were children and as they got older they became the best of friends. Even though she was closer in age to Andromeda she spent a lot more time with Bella then their mud blood loving sister.

"Hello Cissy." Bellatrix said with an amused chuckle.

"Hello Bella" Narcissa said even though she was shocked nothing about the tone in her voice betrayed the emotions she felt.

"Do come in won't you?" She opened the door wider and motioned for her sister to follow her. The sister's entered the drawing room and with a flick of Narcissa's wand the fireplace roared to life.

"Would you like anything to drink tea perhaps?" Bellatrix who was looking into the fire merely nodded her head and Narcissa called for and a house elf and within seconds the elf returned with a pot of tea, cups, sugar, and milk. Narcissa fixed Bellatrix and herself a cup.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Narcissa questioned she had been curious to know how her sister had gotten out of Azkaban but she had a feeling that the Dark Lord had something to do with it. "I find it hard to believe that Azkaban allows its prisoner's to leave and visit family."

"If you haven't figured it out yet Cissy the Dark Lord freed all of the Death Eaters that were put into Azkaban after he first fell. As for why I am here I have no place to stay Lestrange manor was destroyed by aurors. So I decided that I would stay with my little sister. Unless you have a problem with me staying here." Bellatrix said haughtily.

"No not at all Bella" Narcissa clipped icily.

They sat there in complete silence the only sounds that were heard was the crackling of the fire, the wind howling outside, and the occasional rumble of thunder. After a few minutes of silence Narcissa stretched and rose from her arm chair and looked over at Bellatrix who was still staring into the fireplace the flames dancing across her pale shallow skin.

"As much fun as this has been I'm going to retire to my bedroom now" Narcissa announced.

"Yes, I think I will retire as well." Bellatrix agreed and rose from her armchair. With a flick of her wand she extinguished the fire and made the tea tray disappear.

Narcissa lead Bellatrix to the room that she used to stay in when she visited before she was sentenced to Azkaban.

"If you need anything call one of the house elves. Good night Bella" Narcissa said as she began to leave the room but turned around and looked at her sister.

"I will, goodnight Cissy."

Narcissa returned to her room and took of her dressing gown and put it back in the wardrobe and laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was no way she was going to be able to get a goodnights sleep.

_'what is happening to me?_' she thought as she tried to control the thoughts that were running wildly through her head.

Her sister was back after being in prison for fifteen years and staying at the manor.

The more pressing matter at the moment was that she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to bushy brown hair and light brown eyes.

Narcissa closed her eyes and prayed to who ever was listening that she would be able to a have a dreamless slumber but, as most prayers do. Hers went unanswered and as she drifted off to sleep she found herself once again dreaming of Hermione.

* * *

Ohh things are starting to get better! :)

Let me know what you think! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries and Sadness

A/N: Sorry for not updating I've had a little bit of writers block but now I'm back!

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites!

* * *

Chapter 4: Discoveries & Sadness

Hermione Granger was under a lot of stress, her fifth year wasn't turning out how she thought it would. She was worried about Harry, he kept on having horrible nightmares though if it wasn't for them Mr. Weasley would be dead after he was attacked by Nagini Voldemort's familiar, luckily the order arrived just in time.

The whole morning she was a nervous wreck due to the fact that she was taking her O.W.L.S. this afternoon, even though she studied a lot she was still afraid that she wouldn't do very well.

Finally the time came for all of the fifth year students to go to the Great Hall for their tests. Upon entering with Harry and Ron on either side of her she noticed that the four long tables had been moved and individual desks had been put in there place.

She found her seat and sat down anxiously waiting for the tests to begin. It took four hours for the exams to be over with. Hermione finished with an hour and half to spare, and looked over everything she had put down. Once she was finished with her exams she relaxed a little bit and felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and felt her nerves ease.

Hermione looked around the room and saw that almost everyone were still working on their exams their were only two other people that were done with a their exams. A girl from Ravenclaw and Malfoy.

Thoughts of his mother flashed through her mind there were very few similarities between the two. Draco looked mostly like his father, but Hermione could still see some of his mother in him.

With as much as she had been studying she hadn't really been able to think about Narcissa Malfoy. By the time she was finished with her homework, studying in the library, and her prefect duties. When she was finally able to return to her dorm room she was utterly exhausted changed into her nightclothes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Her thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden there was a loud 'pop' followed by more Umbridge had gotten up from her chair that sat at the front of the hall and went to investigate.

As the students all filed out after her they discovered that it was Fred and George who were behind it and decided to make an exit Hogwarts would never forget. Hermione felt someone pull at her shirt and turned around and found that it was Harry.

His green eyes looked unfocussed like he was having a dream or something. After a minute he regained his focus and all he could say was.

"Sirius"

Harry's vision showed that his god father was being tortured by Voldemort in the department of mysteries.

After getting caught by Umbridge and then leading her into the forbidden forest and finally getting their wands back, they arrived at the Ministry where Harry lead them to the Department of Mysteries.

They looked all around the floor and couldn't find Voldemort or Sirius.

"Shouldn't be able to tell the difference between dreams and reality." A cold voice spoke behind them. They all turned around and saw a masked figure behind them. He took off his mask and revealed himself to her disgust it was Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy and Harry kept exchanging words when all of a sudden everyone heard a high pitched cackle. The noise made Hermione cringe, behind Malfoy appeared a woman with black wild hair and dark eyes.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" she heard Neville say behind her, this was the woman responsible for torturing his parents to insanity, and also Narcissa's sister. The only way Hermione could tell that the two were related was that they had the same dark brown eyes but in Bellatrix's eyes shined insanity whereas Narcissa's showed coldness.

The next thing Hermione knew they were all running from the Deatheater's then the Order showed up and started battling the deatheater's. Tonk's had taken her a Ginny and put them with the rest of Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione watched in horror as Bellatrix conjured the killing curse and it hit Sirius. The look on Harry's face was heartbreaking the one piece of family he had was taken away from him in the blink of an eye. She saw Harry take off after Bellatrix. It wasn't much later that the order members had taken them all back to school via Floo.

The headmaster returned with Harry and explained how Voldemort had tried to kill Harry and fled with Bellatrix after Cornelius Fudge had arrived and discovered that the rumors were true and he had returned.

* * *

The train ride back to Kings Cross was a somber one nobody really said anything. Rain was pouring down outside and the occasional rumble of thunder or flash of lightning could be seen or heard. They just sat around the compartment Hermione kept her head in her book that she was reading. Harry and Ron just sat looking out the window watching the raindrops roll down the windows.

By the time they arrived at Kings Cross it had stopped raining and the sun was beginning to set. She got off the train with the boys and was meet by the Weasley's and her parents. Hermione looked down the platform and saw Draco walk off the train.

Hermione wondered if he knew yet that his father was being held in Azkaban awaiting trial for breaking into the ministry and for participating in death eater activities.

It was then that Hermione saw him walk over to his mother who did not carry her usual poise and grace. She was wearing black robes and her hair was pulled up into a bun. Draco stood in front of his mother and Hermione turned back to her parents and the Weasley's who were taking to Harry.

Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine she turned around looked and found that Narcissa was staring at her. Her stare could only be described as cold but, Hermione found something else in her eyes. Narcissa turned her attention back to Draco and he grabbed her arm and they were gone with a pop.

Hermione left the station with her parents. The whole way home her thoughts were on Narcissa. She just wished she could get these thoughts out her head.

When she arrived back home with her parents as she was getting out the car she whispered to herself and then followed her parents inside.

_" What is happening to me?"_

* * *

* R&R!

* I hope you all liked it and I really am sorry that it took me so long to update! Hopefully it won't take me long to update!

* The next chapter will be a lot more interesting I promise!


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting & an Unexpected Event

Here's another Chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting Again & An Unexpected Event

The summer before Hermione was due to start her sixth was chaotic to say the least. Between everything that was happening in the magical and muggle world there were not enough words to describe how everything was changing and how scary that change was.

Deatheaters were killing and attacking muggles and anyone who got in their way. Since the magical community knew Voldemort was back, the deatheaters were relentless. They even attacked a bridge in London causing it to collapse into the river below.

Halfway through the summer Tonks and Remus had came and gotten her. They took her to the burrow so that she was safe from harm. Her parents knew about what was happening in the magical world were being guarded by members of the order.

One evening she was sitting in one of the lumpy chairs that the Weasley's had The family were outside enjoying the nice evening weather. She was reading her book when she noticed there was an issue of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table she picked it up and opened it and was met with a picture of Lucius Malfoy.

He had been sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. Further down the page she noticed another article.

"_Wife and son leave trial"_

Below that was a picture of Draco who looked saddened and in front of him was a picture of his mother Narcissa had a blank look on her face as if she was trying to hide her emotions. She remember what happened at the train station the cold look that Narcissa had given her. In the picture it looked like she was standing in front of Draco as if protecting him even if he were taller than her.

She eventually tore her eyes away from the picture and put the prophet down, and looked outside. The setting sun had gave the sky a beautiful orange glow painting the clouds a light purple. From where she was sitting she was able to see Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron playing a modified version of quidditch. Molly and Arthur were sitting in some lawn chairs watching and cheering from the sidelines.

Over the next couple days a few things had happened Harry was sent to the burrow by Professor Dumbledore, and Harry told them about the new professor they would have once they returned to school.

Hermione was eating breakfast with the rest of the Weasley's and Harry, they would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. said that after breakfast that they need to get ready, they would be going to Diagon Alley with her to get their supplies.

They arrived at Diagon Alley and immediately went and got their materials. They decided to stop at the twins joke shop. Upon leaving Ron remembered that he need some new robes due to his massive growth spurt. So the trio set off to Madame Malkins.

The shop when they entered appeared to be empty and they heard Madame Malkin in the back talking. They walked back and were faced with Draco Malfoy. He had robes that appeared to be to big on him being altered.

"If you're wondering what that smell is mother the mud blood just walked in." Malfoy sneered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry raise his wand at Malfoy and guessed that Ron had done the same.

Madame Malkins eyes widened and immediately told them to stop and asked another person to help her. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Narcissa Malfoy come from another part of the shop. She was dressed in a forest green jacket with a matching skirt and black heels. Her black and blonde hair was pulled into a bun.

"Put those away, if you try to attack my son you will regret it." She said coldly. She and Harry exchanged angry words a couple minutes before she said something that for some reason really bothered Hermione.

"Now that I know the scum that shops here we'll do much better at Twilfitt and Tattings." she left the shop shortly after with Draco following her.

After Madame Malkin measured Ron and got him a new school robe and some new pants the trio left the shop. They spotted Draco turning down Nocturne Alley. Harry and Ron decided to follow him. Hermione decided that she would stay behind and decided that she would go back to Flourish and Blotts to look at some new books to read. She entered the shop and walked towards the back and began looking.

"Ms. Granger, we meet again." spoke a voice from behind her she turned around and was face to face with Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa's dark eyes looked over Hermione since she wasn't able to do so earlier.

"So it would seem." Hermione responded coolly. Her tone of voice and actions didn't betray the way she felt inside. She looked at Narcissa one last time and began walking back down the aisle to walk up to the front of the shop and wait for Harry and Ron.

As she was walking past Narcissa she tripped over a book that had fallen and tensed her body for the impact with the wood floor. However two arms had wrapped around her. She looked up and stared into Narcissa's brown eyes and saw something flash through them it was gone before she could figure out what it was it was gone.

Narcissa pulled her up and Hermione studied her face. She noticed Narcissa looked a little tired and she had dark circles under her eyes. She still looked beautiful though. She looked at Narcissa's full red lips and noted how they seemed to becoming closer until they were pressed against her own. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and pressed her lips more firmly against Narcissa's.

The kiss only lasted for a minute before Narcissa pulled back. Hermione's brown eyes opened again and saw what looked like tears in Narcissa's. Narcissa quickly looked away.

"Watch where your going next time Ms. Granger." Narcissa said only this time it didn't sound as cold as it usually did. With that said Narcissa quickly marched back up to the entrance of the shop and left.

Hermione stood frozen to the floor and thought about what had occurred she had been kissed by Narcissa Malfoy, and it wasn't a bad kiss either. She quickly shook her head of that thought.

She paid for her book and as she was exiting the shop she found Harry and Ron waiting for her. They were walking back to Fred and George's joke shop to meet Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, but Hermione's mind was somewhere else. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened at Flourish and Blotts.

_"She's Draco's mother, and not to mention the wife and sister of a deatheater for Merlin's sake! Why would she kiss a mudblood like me?." _Hermione thought.

"Are you alright 'Mione?" Harry asked he looked slightly worried.

"Yeah Harry I'm fine." She replied with a little smile. The truth was Hermione felt anything but fine, but she really couldn't tell them that.

They said goodbye to Fred and George and used the Floo in the back of the shop to return to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

* * *

Things have gotten alot more complicated!

Did you like it or not? Let me know what you think! :)


	6. Chapter 6: The Past, Present, and Future

*J.K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER!

* Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and following.

* We learn the truth about Narcissa's past, and things will get much more complicated.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Past, Present, and Future

The manor was always such a lonely place and since she was the only one who was staying in the house now since Draco returned to school, and Lucius was in Azkaban. She never felt more alone. Bellatrix visited occasionally but she wasn't much company, all she talked about was the dark lord and how she was his favorite and his best Death Eater.

Narcissa sat in the library of the ancient manor. Looking over a note she had been writing. Insanity must really run in the family. She couldn't believe things had come to this. Narcissa still couldn't wrap her head around what she had done at Flourish and Blotts. She had kissed a muggleborn who was a girl, and she was the same age as her son!

She knew she didn't love her or care for her, but she knew she had some sort of feelings for this girl. That last time she felt like this she was much younger. She was the most beautiful person on the inside and out, she had gorgeous red hair and the most stunning emerald green eyes. Lily Evans Potter was the only person who Narcissa had ever loved.

_'Narcissa was in her fifth year when Lily Evans came to Hogwarts. She paid no mind to her at first. It wasn't until her sixth year that she took notice to her. When Narcissa learned that Lily was a muggle born she didn't care. Lucius and Bellatrix had already graduated and Andromeda wasn't able to return to school, so she had a little bit of freedom and didn't constantly have to look over her shoulder to see if she was being watched. They only spoke a few words but Narcissa knew that there was something special about the relationship between them._

_Narcissa and Lily became friends quickly, and a year after Narcissa graduated and Lily was set to go back to Hogwarts they became more. They had met in the leaky cauldron and they ended up confessing their love for each other, it was the first and last time Narcissa had ever been with a women. She was marrying Lucius, and wasn't able to continue her relationship with Lily. Saying goodbye to the only person she had ever loved was one of the most difficult things she had ever done._

_No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget those emerald eyes that were full of tears and sadness, and remembered how her brown eyes reflected the same. She remembered how she resented Lucius and her parents. She married Lucius and Lily went on to marry James._

_She would never forget Halloween 1981. Not only was it the day that the Dark Lord had fallen, but it was also the day she had lost the love of her life. She remembered holding Draco and sobbing uncontrollably. The Narcissa Malfoy that everyone knew died that night along with her sweet Lily. The only person now she loved unconditionally was her son, and the reason she was so protective of him was because she didn't want to lose him.'_

Narcissa wiped the lone tear that was running down her face and took a few deep breaths. She folded up the parchment and went to the window where an owl was sitting. She thought about using her owl but was afraid Draco or Severus would recognize it. So she bought a new owl. It was black with white patches on it. The owl reminded her of herself and was the reason she got it.

Narcissa tied the letter to the owls leg, and petted her head and sent her off. Narcissa watched as the owl became smaller and smaller, until it disappeared into the setting sun. She turned around and walked out of the library.

"What were you doing?"

Narcissa turned around and was face to face with Bellatrix. Narcissa immediately put up her occlumency shields. She didn't want to take any chances in being discovered.

" I was looking for a book to read, but I couldn't find one I liked. Not that its any of your business." she coolly replied.

Bellatrix just sneered and walked off. Narcissa watched her and then went in the opposite direction. It seemed like Bella knew something was going on. She was always in Narcissa's business. She was afraid Bella was going to find out and hurt her. She approached her bedroom, and went to sit in the chair next to the window. The last of the leaves were falling and winter was on its way.

* * *

The great hall was quiet, which was common on Saturday morning. Hermione was one of the few students that was up. The boys were still in the dormitory asleep. She and a couple of first years and a fourth year were the only ones up from Gryffindor.

Hermione was eating when a letter was dropped in front of her. She looked up and saw the most beautiful owl sitting in front of her. She put down her toast and took a quick drink of her pumpkin juice and picked up the letter. Her name was written in beautiful handwriting, she opened the note and was shocked at what she was reading.

_"Hogsmeade midnight, N"_

Hermione stared at the letter, she couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't know what shocked her more Narcissa Malfoy writing her a letter or the fact that she wanted to meet her. She didn't know what to do. Did she go and meet her, or play it safe and stay in the castle.

"Hey 'Mione what do you have there?" Harry asked as he came and sat down beside her.

"Ohh, n-nothing just a letter from my parents checking how classes and everything's going" Hermione replied she felt a little guilty for lying but she couldn't tell her best friends about how Narcissa Malfoy wrote her a note asking to meet her in Hogsmeade.

She quietly crept down the stairs and out the portrait hole and quietly crept down the grand staircase. She cast a notice me not charm on herself and silenced her footsteps. She snuck out the front door and out of the courtyard. She arrived in Hogsmeade ten minutes later.

She arrived outside the village. She took off the charms and stood there for a moment. She didn't know whether to stay and wait or walk around and wait to be found. She pulled her cloak closer to her it had gotten chilly outside, and the wind blowing didn't help either.

" I didn't think you would come." Hermione gasped and turned around. A hooded cloaked figure stood in front of her. A pair of manicured hands removed the hood and she was face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

* I think this is a good place to stop. I will update again soon. I thought it would be a nice to add a little Narcissa/Lily. What do you guys think?

* R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Possibilities for a Future

* J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

* Thank you everyone for the reviews and following this story. This is my first multi chapter story and it means a lot to me. (:

* * *

Chapter 7: Possibilities for a Future

_"I didn't think you would come."_

Hermione's mind froze when she turned around and saw Narcissa standing before her. Her heart was beating frantically against her ribcage and she was pretty sure Narcissa could hear it. Hermione was beginning to second guess her choice of coming here.

"Why did you want to see me?" Hermione questioned. She had wondered from the moment she read the note why Narcissa Malfoy of all people would want to write her a note let alone see her.

" I'm n-not really sure why I asked you to come." Narcissa stuttered as she avoided meeting Hermione's gaze. Now that Hermione was standing in front of her Narcissa couldn't avoid it anymore, she had to confront the issue.

"Ms. Granger…" Narcissa was interrupted by Hermione.

"Please call me Hermione" she said and offered her a small smile. A small part of Hermione was enjoying watching Narcissa squirm. Narcissa gave a nod indicating that she understood.

"You may call me Narcissa then if you wish. I am sorry for my actions at the book store and I came here to apologize. I was out of line." Narcissa then allowed herself to look up and meet Hermione gaze. She got lost in those eyes once more. They were a whiskey brown and even though they weren't emerald green they reminded her of Lily. Narcissa quickly averted her eyes once more when she realized she was staring, a light pink blush spreading over her face.

"I'm not, they say everything happens for a reason, so their must be some reason behind what happened." Hermione said calmly.

"And the fact that I liked it helps as well." Hermione said a little bit quicker and adverted her eyes. She looked up and almost laughed at the look on Narcissa's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

" Y-You You liked it." She stammered. Hermione shyly nodded her head. Narcissa was speechless. They stood there for a few minutes the only sounds were the wind blowing making some of the shutters slap against the homes they were standing near.

Narcissa had finally had enough of the silence and took a deep breath. She turned and looked at Hermione, and gave her a small smile.

" As much fun as this has been, I must be going." Narcissa said. Even though she didn't want to go she knew she had to Bellatrix could return at anytime, and that wouldn't be good for her.

She turned and faced Hermione and was going to give her a kiss a on the cheek but Hermione turned and their lips meet once again. It was a different kiss than the one they shared before. This one wasn't a shock for either one of them, and it was completely welcomed. Hermione's arms wrapped around Narcissa's neck and Narcissa's went around Hermione's waist. When oxygen became a necessity it was only then that they broke apart, though they didn't let go of each other. Their breath came out in puffs.

Come on, I'll take you back to the castle you don't need to be walking back this late." Narcissa said, and let go of Hermione. She missed the contact immediately but then grabbed a hold of the younger witches hand and they set off back to the castle.

They didn't talk much, every once in a while one of them would say something. Mostly they enjoyed each others company. After a few minutes they reached the gates. Hermione gave Narcissa a brief kiss and smiled.

"Be careful." Narcissa whispered.

"You do the same Narcissa." Hermione softly said. She then turned and walked through the gates. She walked up the stone steps leading to the entrance hall. She turned around and could only see Narcissa's silhouette. Hermione waved and saw Narcissa do the same before she disappeared into the darkness.

Sneaking back into the common room was difficult. Hermione was very quiet and had to listen closely for Filch, teachers, and the ghosts. She was finally able to get to the common room. Nobody was up when she entered the common room. The fireplace had long since gone out. She quietly crept up to her dormitory and changed into her night clothes.

She was happiest she had been in a long time. Hermione crawled into her bed and as soon her head hit the pillow, she feel asleep.

Narcissa apperated in front of the iron gate. She waved her wand and walked through the gate. She cautiously opened the front door. Sensing that there was no one home she walked in and began walking upstairs.

Narcissa walked into her bedroom, and changed into an orange nightgown. She sat in front of her vanity and released the pins from her hair. Narcissa hadn't felt like this in years, in fact she hadn't felt this way since Lily, and even then it was never like this, but did she _love_ Hermione. She didn't think she could love anybody like she did Lily, and when she died she swore she would never love again. Narcissa pushed that aside for now. She finished brushing her hair got into bed and fell asleep.

Sometime during the night she was woken up by the bedroom door opening and somebody sitting on the mattress. Narcissa grabbed her wand and had it ready.

"Cissy, the Dark Lord is releasing Lucius from Azkaban." she immediately recognized the voice as Bellatrix.

" What?" a part of her brain was still asleep but she some was able to understand what her sister was saying.

" He is getting him out tomorrow evening." Bellatrix said before she got up and leaving a shocked Narcissa in her wake. She knew that nothing good would come of Lucius being released. Thanks to Bellatrix waking her and then dropping this bomb on her there was no way of getting back to sleep tonight.

Lucius would just complicate things more. She wouldn't be able to leave the manor as often as she did or as late. Her thoughts then drifted to Hermione, how would this affect their relationship. Did they even have a relationship.

All Narcissa knew was that she would have to see or talk to Hermione again soon. She would have to be secretive about what she did though. Narcissa was almost positive that Bellatrix knew something was wrong. If she ever found out that consequences would be to horrible to describe. Narcissa shuddered just thinking about it.

She knew that she couldn't keep the act much longer. Something would have to change. It seemed like every time she found happiness someone of something always had to take it away, and she was getting sick of it.

* * *

A/N: I had trouble deciding where I wanted to take this story. There will only be about four or five more chapters left in this story. I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think! (:

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning of the End

* Thank you everyone for reviewing this story, adding this story to your alert list, and favoriting it! (:

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Beginning of the End.

Tears burned behind her eyes, a few managed to escape. She stood with everybody else mourning the man who everyone thought couldn't die. The dark mark hovered above the night sky, until a bright light came and destroyed it. It's appearance showing loyalty to the late headmaster.

A few days later Hermione sat atop the Astronomy tower with Harry and Ron. Harry had told them what he saw. How Draco raised his wand but couldn't do it. It was Snape who killed Dumbledore. Hermione was upset that Dumbledore had been killed but she was also relieved that Draco couldn't do clouds were clustered over head, and thunder rumbled in the distance. As she snuck out of the grounds. The students were set to go home tomorrow and this was the last if not only time that she would get to see Narcissa. It was quiet and Hermione approached the outskirts of the small village their was no sign of her. Hermione knew how dangerous it was to be out like this, but she had to see her. That was why she sent the letter to Narcissa. She never got a reply but she somehow knew that the older witch would come.

~3~

A loud crack was the only sound that was heard. Hermione stayed where she was. She drew her wand that was kept in her pocket. The young witch tried not to make a sound, she was even afraid to breathe to heavy. She could hear footsteps slowly approaching, they were light and well measured.

"Hermione?" she heard a voice whisper. She instantly relaxed and came out of where she was hiding. She could see Narcissa standing a foot from her. Her face lit up by the moonlight shining above them. The older witch gave her a small smile, and began walking towards her. It was now on closer inspection that Hermione could really look at Narcissa.

The older witch looked tired, dark circles were under her dark eyes marring her porcelain skin. Hermione stepped into the older witch embrace. They stood there for what felt like hours just holding each other, words didn't need to be spoken. The witches enjoyed the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like it used to be so many times before this moment. They were more comfortable with each other.

"Harry told me about Draco." Hermione whispered which broke the silence between them. Narcissa moved back but didn't let go of Hermione. Her face was riddled with worry.

"Draco was given the task, because of Lucius's mistake. I knew that if Draco couldn't do it he would be killed. So I had Severus take the unbreakable vow for Draco's protection." she said and adverted her dark eyes.

Hermione thought about what Narcissa said. Even though she felt sadness and anger at what happened to Dumbledore. She couldn't be mad at the older witch. Narcissa did what any mother would do for their child.

"I understand." the young witch said softly. Narcissa gave her a small smile. It was then that the older witch remembered why she had come here. She knew she had to tell Hermione.

"There is something I have to tell you. Lucius is being released from Azkaban." Narcissa watched the different emotions flash across her face. Hermione's brown eyes showing sadness and confusion. Narcissa's own eyes showing sadness.

"We won't be able to meet as often now will we, if not at all." Hermione said in a small voice. It broke Narcissa's heart. The older witch nodded. This was hurting her as much as it was Hermione, but she tried not showing it.

Drops of rain started to fall around them. They helped hide Hermione's tears. Narcissa grabbed her hand and they started walking. They walked into the forest so the tree's could provide some shelter and privacy.

Once they were surrounded by the tall trees Narcissa pulled the younger witch into an embrace and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. A few tears managed to escape from the older witches eyes. Narcissa had the same feeling in her heart that she has now when she said goodbye to Lily all those years ago.

Except this time was different. She wasn't going to give Hermione up. Narcissa had learned from her mistakes. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and no one was going to take that happiness away.

"Everything will be okay my love." Narcissa reassured her. They stood like that in silence. They sounds of forest all around them. They didn't need words, only each others presence and embrace.

Eventually they had to leave the comfort of the forest. Hermione had to return to Hogwarts, and Narcissa needed to return to the manor. They walked back to the castle hand in hand. Once they were close enough they slowed their pace significantly, trying to hold off their eminent goodbye as long as possible.

"When will I see you again?" Hermione questioned. Even though she was afraid of the answer, she had to know. It scared her that with the war she may never get to see her again.

"I don't know" Narcissa said quietly.

Narcissa leant in and captured Hermione's lips with her own. Their kiss lasted for what seemed hours but was only mere minutes. They pulled back breathless a few moments later. Hermione gave Narcissa a quick peck on the lips and started to walk towards the castle.

She felt Narcissa's hand grab her wrist. She turned to look at Narcissa and saw that the witch had unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

"Hermione… I love you." Narcissa said. It felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had realized shortly after their last meeting that she loved her. She had finally gained enough confidence to say, and the fact that this was the last time she probably going to see her for a while helped too.

"I love you too Narcissa." Hermione reciprocated. She felt a warm glow wash over her. It was the best feeling in the world. She kissed Narcissa one last time and gave her a small smile. The young witch then walked towards the castle.

Narcissa watched Hermione until she disappeared inside the castle. She walked a few feet and turned and disapperated into the night.

An hour later she sat in front of the fire in the drawing room holding a steaming cup of tea. Narcissa watched the flames in the fire dance as they ate away at the logs. Though her body was there her mind was somewhere else. She knew Lucius was being released and would return tomorrow.

Once again Narcissa felt hatred towards him. If it hadn't been for him always messing up and being a coward they wouldn't be in this mess. Draco wouldn't have had to join the dark lord, and wouldn't have been given that task.

Narcissa swished her wand and tea cup was sent away, the flames in the ancient fireplace died. Narcissa made her way up the staircase to her room. She changed into her nightclothes and brushed her hair. She watched in the mirror how the black and blonde strands moved through the brush and mixed together before they separated and went back to rest on her shoulders.

She pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. She thought about Hermione and her lips formed a small smile. Narcissa had finally said those three words and Hermione told her she loved her as well.

Even though Lucius was returning tomorrow. Narcissa felt happiness. She had finally found someone to love again. After Lily died Narcissa didn't think she would ever be able to love someone again. Her heart and Hermione had proved her wrong. With that thought Narcissa fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

* She finally admitted it! In the next chapter I'm going to be skipping alot so be prepared! I hope you all liked it.

* R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Briefly Reunited & New Danger

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!

* Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and following it!

Without further ado here it is.

* * *

Chapter 9: Briefly Reunited & New Danger

"Ron, please come back!" Hermione begged. She tried to get him to stay. He would have nothing of it. Before she could do anything else he apperated away. Sadness over came her. She looked at the locket that was clutched in her hand, and walked back into the tent.

It had been a few months since she and the boys had been on the run. Even though it didn't seem like home, the tent they were staying in managed some how to become one. Ron and Harry had been at each other's throat since they found the horcrux. Ron's temper had been bad before, but it was worse when he wore the horcrux.

Hermione didn't say anything as she walked back into the tent and sat in one of the chairs across from Harry. He didn't even looked up as she walked back inside. Silence overcame them. Both were afraid to say anything, they were afraid that they would say the wrong thing to the other and start another argument.

"I'll be back later." Harry mumbled as he got up and walked outside. She heard the leaves crunching under his feet, until silence was the only thing that could be heard. Her eyes burned with tears. Eventually she wasn't able to hold them in any longer and they spilled out. Falling down her cheeks in torrents.

She didn't know if her parents were okay. Nobody knew when or how this war was going to end. They didn't know where the other horcruxes were or how to destroy them. It seemed like everything was falling apart around her. She didn't know where Ron was.

Worst of all she hadn't seen or heard from Narcissa since the night before she was to go home after she finished her sixth year. Hermione didn't know if the older witch was okay or not. Because of that Hermione was truly frightened. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes. It was then that she noticed the blue light that engulfed the tent. She turned around and was faced with a beautiful snow leopard. It walked up to Hermione and rubbed its face and body against the young witches legs.

The leopard then tilted its head as if it wanted it to follow her and walked out of tent and back outside. Hermione was reluctant to follow. She didn't know who the patronus belonged to.

The young witch used all the Gryffindor courage she had, and gripped her wand and followed the leopard. Before she left grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and put it on. It led her to a small stream that was surrounded by trees and bushes. The leopard turned around and looked at her and vanished. Hermione cautiously removed Harry's invisibility cloak. The young witch then froze when she felt arms wrap around waist.

"I've missed you." She heard a voice whisper in her ear. Hermione instantly relaxed, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck. She buried her face into the older witches neck and deeply inhaled her floral scent. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes and she felt Narcissa's tears on her neck.

"I've missed you as well." Hermione mumbled into Narcissa's neck. They held each other for another minute or two and separated. The witches sat down on a rock that was by the stream.

"How did you find where I was?" Hermione questioned. She knew she didn't have much time. Harry could be back at the tent any minute, find her missing and come look for her. She didn't want to even imagine what would happen if he found her with Narcissa.

"Magic, and a spell or two. A little luck doesn't hurt either." she replied with a laugh. It was the first time Hermione had heard her laugh it was a wonderful sound. One that she wanted to hear from now on.

"How have you been?" the older witch questioned.

"I've been alright, but seeing you has made things much better." Hermione replied. She was at first shocked that Narcissa had found her, but that eventually changed to happiness. Narcissa being here with her had lifted her mood. It was the first time in a long time that she could truly relax and be happy. If only for a little while.

"How have you been Cissy?" Hermione asked. She pulled back so she could look into the older witch's eyes.

"I've been getting by." Narcissa tiredly replied. Looking at the older witch, Hermione noticed that she looked tired and a little bit older. The young witch figured that it was due to stress. Having family members that were death eaters had to be tiring also with a war going on, it was no wonder Narcissa was stressed. She was still beautiful, her black cloak was wrapped around her, and her hair was pulled back how it usually was.

"I don't have very long, but I wanted find you if I could and see if you were alright."

"Thank you, I've thought about you and wondered if you were okay. I'm going to have to go as well. Harry could be back any minute." Hermione replied with a sigh.

Narcissa grabbed her hand and held it in her own. She then kissed Hermione, it was a short and sweet kiss that didn't last very long.

"I don't know when I will be able to see you again. Hopefully whenever I can find the time I will be able to come back, or be able to look for you again." Narcissa said after they pulled away from each to allow their lungs oxygen.

"I hope we will be able to see each other again soon." Hermione said hopefully. Narcissa could only nod. Hermione hugged Narcissa tightly. She then let go of her and watched as Narcissa turned and apperated with a small 'pop'. Hermione slipped the cloak back on and made her way back to the tent.

When she arrived back to the tent she found that Harry was back.

"Where have you been?" Harry questioned as when she slipped off the cloak and sat back down.

"I just needed some air." Hermione replied. Harry didn't say anything he just returned his attention back to the map.

~3~

The hands that had fistful's of her hair pushed her forward. Gravel crunching under feet. They had been captured by snatchers after they had quickly left Luna's house. She and the boys had put up a fight but they had been eventually been captured. She hoped they wouldn't be able to recognize Harry. She had quickly given him a stinging jinx, to mask his features.

They were walking down a lane. Neatly trimmed hedges on either side of them. A massive manor stood behind a wrought iron gate. They stopped in front of the gate. Hermione could see Bellatrix behind the gate peering out. Hermione managed to move her eyes since she couldn't move her head.

She could see Narcissa standing a few feet behind her sister. Narcissa looked at her for a minute then quickly looked away. She could see the fear in her eyes. It matched the fear Hermione felt.

Hermione shivered and blood ran cold when she heard Bellatrix's cold raspy voice hiss.

_"Get Draco."_

* * *

* I will update as soon as I can!

R&R! (:


	10. Chapter 10: A Constant Reminder

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing!

*Thank you everyone for following this, adding to your favorites, and reviewing!

This next chapter is a sad one! :(

* * *

Chapter 10: A Constant Reminder & Everything Falls Down

A wand was aimed at her chest, while cold dark eyes looked into her own. Hermione knew it was an act. She could see behind the icy front. Narcissa was just as scared as she was. Neither one knew what was going to happen.

She could hear Bellatrix screaming and yelling in the background. The next sentence Bellatrix spoke to her sister sent chills up and down both witches spines.

"Cissy, put the boys in the cellar. I need to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl." Bellatrix said coldly while looking straight into Hermione's eyes. The young witch could see the madness swimming below the surface of her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Narcissa quickly grabbing Harry and Ron, taking them to the cellar. Hermione felt somewhat relieved that they wouldn't be hurt, but also scared. She felt Bellatrix grab her by the wrist and forcefully shoving her in the center of the room.

"Crucio" she heard Bellatrix yell. The young witch fell to the floor. Pain was radiating from every part of her body. The young witch couldn't help but scream and cry. The pain wouldn't go away. Because of her tears she couldn't see clearly but she could make out Narcissa's shape standing by one of the tables.

Narcissa stood there helpless, there wasn't anything she could do. She looked away from the scene taking place before her. Her heart shattering in her chest. All she wanted to do was curse her sister and leave with Hermione, so that nothing else could harm her.

Bellatrix ended the curse after what seemed like hours. Hermione laid on the cold floor shaking, tears welled up in her eyes. She could see Bellatrix hovering over her, the older witch then straddle the young witch.

She kept on asking how they had gotten in her vault and stolen the sword. Hermione kept telling her that they didn't steal anything. Bellatrix didn't believe her. She just shook her head at the young witch, and leaned over her hand.

Hermione felt something sharp digging into her skin. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away, the only thing she could do was lay there and scream. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Narcissa standing there, the older witch looked at Hermione with an imploring look in her eyes. Asking for forgiveness.

Bellatrix got off of her, and asked to have the goblin brought to her. Hermione looked at her hand. She could see the where the knife had dug into her skin. Leave behind a permanent reminder of what the dark witch did to her. Tears flowed down Hermione's cheeks, spilling onto the hardwood floor below.

"Liar! Consider yourself lucky goblin." she heard Bellatrix say. Hermione flinched at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. She could hear her footsteps echoing off the floor. They were coming towards her.

Narcissa watched how Bellatrix walked back over to Hermione. Behind her she could hear footsteps and the boys whisper. Narcissa knew that this was Hermione's chance at possibly escaping.

"The same won't be said for this one." Bellatrix said slowly making her way back to Hermione.

"Expelliarmus!" she heard the Weasley boy say behind her she had enough time to watch as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and watch as the other boy who they thought was Potter stun Lucius.

As much as she didn't want to she had to fight. Narcissa only casted lite jinxes, curses, and hexes. Narcissa hadn't dueled anyone in a while, and these boys were proving to be a challenge.

"Stop." she heard Hermione say.

"Drop your wands, I said drop them!" Narcissa turned her head and felt like she was going to be sick. Hermione stood in front of her sister. Bellatrix had her dagger at Hermione's throat. The sound of wands hitting the floor echoed off the walls.

Due to the blood pounding in her ears, Narcissa couldn't hear anything she looked over and saw Lucius rolling up his sleeve exposing his dark mark. She knew what was going to happen now. It would all be over.

A squeaking sound was heard from above. Everyone looked up and Narcissa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Their former house elf was hanging onto the chandelier attempting to unscrew it, the little elf succeeded.

Narcissa moved behind one of the chairs. She almost let a sigh of relief. Hermione was being held up by the Weasley boy. Both she and Bellatrix stood on the opposite side of the room. What Narcissa did next she hoped Dobby wouldn't let it happen. She attempted to cast a spell since she was the only one with a wand.

With a snap of his fingers he took her wand. They vanished into thin air. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bellatrix throw her knife, she watched as it vanished with Dobby and the trio. She prayed that it didn't hit Hermione.

Sea air penetrated her nose. Hermione could hear waves crashing along the rocks and shore. She felt someone holding her. She looked behind her and saw that it was Ron. Hermione looked back at Harry and discovered that he was holding Dobby's lifeless body. Bellatrix's dagger had hit him. Blood was stained on his little tea towel.

The little elf had a glazed look in his large eyes. Luna unexpectedly walked up to Harry and closed Dobby's eyes. They wrapped him in a sheet and buried him the sand. They stood by the little grave. Mourning the loss of the little elf that had always tried to help anyway he could.

Eventually they walked down to the cottage. Fleur had immediately grabbed medical supplies, and tended to their wounds. Fleur had tried anyway she could to heal the wound Bellatrix had inflicted on her. Nothing would work, Bill had said that he believed that the dagger she used had dark magic in it. Making the wound impossible to go away. It would always be a reminder of what the dark witch had done to her.

Later that evening Hermione sat upstairs by herself. Everyone was down stairs talking quietly. She and the boys were leaving tomorrow. The young witch looked out the window into the night. She watched as the moon reflected off the black water. Hermione then got up and decided that she wanted to go for a walk.

She quietly slipped by the sitting room and slipped out of the door into the night. Hermione inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the ocean and night air. She walked down by the water and sat down.

Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. All the young witch wanted was comfort. She wanted to be held and told everything was going to be okay. Even though it didn't seem like this war was never going to end. It always seemed like when something was going okay, something else had to come and ruin it all.

When her tears finally stopped Hermione looked around the beach hopefully. There was no sign of her. The young witch hoped she would see Narcissa. That would be impossible the young witch thought. After what had happened today. There would be no way for her to be able to be here. She wondered if Narcissa was okay.

~3~

Every bone in her body felt sore, and every muscle ached. A punishment for her family's failure. To say the dark lord was upset would be an understatement. He was furious. Taking out his rage on them. He even forbade them from leaving their home.

Narcissa knew she should be angry for what happened but she couldn't. Hermione had been able to get away from her sister and was hopefully somewhere safe. She sat in the study she wanted to be alone and away from Lucius, Draco, and her sister. She sat in the dim firelight.

She heard the door creak open behind her, but she didn't look to see who entered. Narcissa could hear the sound of heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She couldn't stand the sight of Bellatrix. Not after what she had done. She could feel Bellatrix breathing into her ear.

"I had fun torturing your little mud blood Cissy." Bellatrix said with a cackle. Narcissa quickly got up from her chair and faced her sister. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"H-How did you f-find out?" Narcissa knew there was no since in denying it. In Narcissa weakened state she knew her sister could easily invade her mind. She felt the bile rising in her throat. Bellatrix just looked at her with an evil smirk on her face.

"Its amazing what you can see while your torturing someone." Bellatrix replied with a sneer.

"I can't believe you haven't learned your lesson after what happened with that mud blood Evans. I didn't think you could lower yourself anymore, but you've proved me wrong Narcissa." Bellatrix said coldly.

Narcissa could only stare at her sister. She had found out about Hermione and she knew about Lily. The witch wasn't even capable of saying anything she could just stand there.

"I know you better that anyone else does Narcissa. Unlike others I can see beneath the ice and mystery. I'm your sister, we share the same blood. Pureblood, not meant to be with filth. Remember that, next time your mud blood might not be able to escape with her life." Bellatrix said before she walked out of the room. Her heels echoing down the hall until all she heard was silence.

After a few moments Narcissa gained the ability to think. For the first time in a long time she truly felt scared, but it was not for herself or even Draco. It was for Hermione. She knew what her sister was capable of. She had seen it with her own eyes.

Narcissa wasn't the violent type, and didn't resort to violence. However all she wanted to do now was cause Bellatrix all the pain she could. She didn't even want to kill her. Bellatrix would get off to easy. She need to feel what she did to others. The pain and suffering she caused.

She knew that was foolish though. No matter what she did, Bellatrix would always be Bellatrix. She even wondered if her sister felt pain due to her insanity. Narcissa doubted she would win a fight with her.

Narcissa couldn't even make back to her chair she fell down on the rug in front of the fire. Everything had suddenly came crashing down upon her. Narcissa couldn't stop the sob that came from her throat. Her throat and heart ached. Due to all the crying she did Narcissa eventually fell asleep. Entering a world that was filled with horrible dreams and nightmares. Right there on the floor in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Only a couple more chapters. This story will have a happy ending I promise!

R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: War Ends & Happiness Begins

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I own nothing, I wish I did but sadly I don't.

*This is it the final battle!

* * *

Chapter 11: The War Ends & Happiness Begins

Hermione ran, ran from the spells that were flying, and the bodies that were scattered everywhere. The young witch was running down the corridor, as fast her feet would take her . Her adrenaline was pumping she could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Her feet echoed off the stone floor. The halls were deserted there was no sign of life. If it hadn't been for the fact that she could hear sounds coming from below she would think the castle was deserted.

She knew it was cowardly but she had to get away. She had been battling deatheaters since they came into the castle. She had seen some of her friends and classmates killed. To top it all off Harry was nowhere to be found. It was all to much for Hermione, the young witch collapsed against the wall and cried.

"Ohh, why is the little mud blood crying?" Hermione quickly looked up to see Bellatrix Lestrange walking towards her. Hermione scrambled to her feet and backed away only to run into a wall. The young witch looked around and discovered that she was in a dead end. There was nowhere to run.

Bellatrix looked like a predator ready to pounce on her prey. She stood there looking at Hermione. Her dark eyes glittered dangerously. The young witch quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. The older witch only smirked.

"Are you scared, afraid that I will hurt you?" Bellatrix cooed in a baby voice. Hermione knew what was going to happen eventually. There would only be so much she could do to protect herself from the death eater.

"Maybe I'll give you a matching scar on your other hand. I wonder if Cissy would want you then?" Bellatrix said with a smirk. She then began to walk towards Hermione with her wand raised. The young witch knew it was over. Bellatrix could easily take her wand. Hermione just hoped that Bellatrix would kill her quickly.

"Get away from her." a cold voice spoke. Both witches looked to see Narcissa walking towards them. Bellatrix fully turned around to face her sister. Hermione looked over her shoulder and watched how Narcissa fearlessly walked towards her. Narcissa only looked at Hermione for a brief second and turned her attention back to Bellatrix.

"I was wondering when you would get here Cissy." Bellatrix said with a sneer. Bellatrix to started to walk towards her sister also. The only thing Hermione could do was watch the events that were about to take place.

If looks could kill Bellatrix would be dead and buried. Magic crackled in the air. It was Bellatrix who casted the first spell. Narcissa easily dodged it, and sent her own spell at her sister. It hit almost hit Bellatrix.

"I've never seen you this mad before Cissy. You must not have liked when I threatened your little mud blood. I can't believe you would turn your back on your family and everything you were taught to believe, all for her." Bellatrix said darkly.

"I learned along time ago that blood purity doesn't matter, and because of this I've found love, sadly you can't say the same can you? Leave Hermione out of this Bella we both know your mad at me, not her." Narcissa hissed. The sisters continued to argue. Bellatrix saying the meanest things she could to Narcissa. Narcissa on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by her sister at all.

The sister began to cast more spells both dodging them as best they could. Hermione could see how Narcissa had a cut on her cheek and watched how blood ran from it. They battled for what felt like hours. But Narcissa was just one step ahead of her sister.

Both sister were panting and looked tired. Narcissa straightened her posture and slowly began to walk towards her sister. Bellatrix looked at her and held her wand up.

"I don't want to hurt you Bellatrix, just get out of here and we will never speak of this again." Narcissa said calmly. Narcissa was tired all she wanted to do was end this and leave.

"I'm not leaving Cissy, this isn't over just because you say it is. I'm going to finish what I started." Bellatrix sneered.

"Avada Kedavra!" The older sister screeched. Hermione watched helplessly as it made its way to Narcissa. Narcissa didn't move either she just stood there watching it come closer to her. At the last moment Narcissa deflected and it went straight back to its caster. Bellatrix's eyes widened as the curse struck her.

She landed with a thud on the floor. Dark glazed over eyes stared at the ceiling. There was a slight smile on her face. Both witches looked at the maniac witches body. Hermione then looked at Narcissa who was still staring at her sisters body. Hermione saw how Narcissa's eyes filled with tears and as they spilled down her cheeks.

Hermione walked over to Narcissa and embraced her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck and Narcissa's around Hermione's waist. Narcissa dark eyes fluttered shut.

"I'm so sorry Cissy." Hermione whispered. The young witch was some what happy that Bellatrix was gone, however she was Narcissa's sister and she could tell that the older witch was upset. Narcissa pulled back and looked at Hermione. She rubbed her thumb along Hermione's cheek the young witch nuzzled her face against Narcissa's hand.

"Its alright, Are you okay?" Narcissa softly questioned.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Hermione said with a small smile. Narcissa grabbed Hermione's chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The witches poured their love and happiness into the kiss. They eventually broke apart and both heard cheering. Both witches knew what happened. The war was over and the light had been victorious.

The witches shared a loving smile, and kissed once more.

~3~

6 months later…

"We find the Malfoy family not guilty for their involvement with the deatheaters, and the dark lord." Kingsley's deep voice reverberated through the court room.

Camera's flashed as they caught pictures of the Malfoy family leaving their trial. If it hadn't been for Narcissa lying to the dark lord the family would've been sent to Azkaban. Hermione's testimony of how Narcissa saved her from Bellatrix helped as well.

Hermione looked at Narcissa as she exited the courtroom and smiled at the older witch. Narcissa returned her smile, and winked at her. She had told Hermione of her plans once they returned to the manor after the trial. She was going to give Lucius the divorce papers, and move out of the manor.

Once they had returned to the manor Draco went upstairs to his room, and Lucius went to sit in his arm chair. Narcissa went to her study to get the papers and a quill. She returned a moment later and handed the papers to Lucius.

Narcissa watched as his eyes widened as kept reading. Once he finished reading he didn't look at her or say anything. He just grabbed the quill and signed the papers. Narcissa was shocked that he didn't say anything or refuse to sign the papers. Once he signed them he handed them to her.

"I don't want any money. I have a large amount money that I inherited, and if I have to I will work. I've already found a flat and I've got everything already moved in so I won't need to stay here any longer." Narcissa said.

"What about Draco?" Lucius questioned. He didn't look the man he used to be his hair was now dull and lifeless, and he looked like a shadow of the man he used to be. The pureblood persona was gone.

"I will eventually tell him, but for now I think he needs some space and time for himself." Narcissa said. Just as she was about to leave she turned and look at her ex-husband for the last time.

"Lucius.. Thank you." Narcissa said before she left. She walked out of the front doors and apperated into the sunset.

Narcissa apperated into an alley and made her way in front of the building she now called home. She made her way up the steps and stopped at the door that was marked _'300'_ and put the key in the lock and turned it.

Narcissa walked in and deeply inhaled the cinnamon scent. The older witch looked around her living room and took everything in. The flat had cream walls, and a charcoal gray sofa, and arm chair. Over the sofa was a large picture of a beach that was painted in purples and grays. Their was a small table sitting in front of the sofa.

There were two bedrooms. The spare bedroom was empty, however the master bedroom had a large queen size bed covered in purple silk sheets, with matching night stands on both sides of the bed with small lamps.

Narcissa then looked over at the two large windows. A smile was brought to Narcissa's face when she saw Hermione standing by the window. Narcissa walked up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her and planted a kiss on her head. Hermione turned around and smiled at Narcissa and wrapped her arms around the older witches neck.

"I love you" Narcissa murmured into Hermione's hair.

"I love you too Cissy." Every time she heard Hermione say she loved her. Narcissa's heart swelled a little bit more. Narcissa couldn't believe that she once hated Hermione and couldn't stand the thought of her. Now she couldn't live without her.

It all seemed like a dream to Narcissa. She never thought she would get the happiness she had always longed for. She was free from a marriage that she didn't want to be any part of. She had nothing to do with the dark arts anymore. The war was over and there was no way that the dark lord was coming back.

Narcissa could now live in peace with the woman she loved. Narcissa now knew love and happiness. She was holding it in her arms.

* * *

*It's finally finished, the wars over and their finally together for the long run! I just want to thank everyone for following this story, leaving reviews and favoriting it. It really means alot to me. When I originally started writing this story I didn't think it would go this far.

*I thought about writing an epilogue, but I wanna know if you guys think I should or not.

*R&R, to let me know what you thought of it! :)


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

*J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I don't own anything.

* Here it is the epilogue! (:

* * *

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Five years had passed

Five wonderful years, Narcissa thought to herself as she left the ministry and apperated to her home. The now forty-five year old witch had a job at the ministry where she worked as a secretary for the department of magical law enforcement. A lot of things had happened after the war ended.

When news of her divorce broke, the daily prophet ran article after article about it. Especially after they learned about she and Hermione. Eventually though they left them alone to live in peace. It took Draco sometime to accept the divorce and relationship between Hermione and his mother, but once he saw how happy his mother was he accepted it.

It took sometime for Harry and Ron to adjust, especially Ron since he confessed to Hermione that he loved her and she didn't return those feelings. However once she and Hermione announced their engagement, they both supported them. They were married in a small intimate ceremony. They each had only two witnesses. Hermione chose Harry and Ron, while Narcissa chose Draco and Andromeda.

After the war had ended Narcissa wanted to try and patch things up with her sister. When she saw Andromeda for the first time in almost twenty five years, she was shocked. Narcissa forgot how much her older sisters looked alike. However Andromeda had lighter hair and eyes than Bellatrix did. It took sometime but the sisters eventually became friends again. Neither one of them talked about Bellatrix, even though Andromeda knew what happened, it remained an unspoken subject to the both of them.

Snow crunched under her feet as she made her way out of the alley and walked into the building. She and Hermione still lived in the flat, and they planned to keep it that way for a long time. Her heels echoed off the wooden stairs and floor as she made her way to their flat.

She put her key into the lock and turned it. Narcissa walked into the living room expecting to find Hermione there however she wasn't. Narcissa then decided that she would check the spare bedroom.

The once white walls were now painted a lite lavender. A crib sat against the wall, on the opposite wall sat a dresser and a wooden rocking chair sat next to the window. Hermione sat in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth slowly. She held the bundle in her arms as she looked out the window. She looked up when she heard Narcissa's heels on the floor, and gave her a smile. The bundle in her arms briefly moved before it settled once again.

Narcissa returned her smile and walked over to her wife and gave her a quick kiss and looked down at their daughter.

Cassiopeia Lily Black, was born almost a year ago. The little girl had Hermione's bushy brown hair, and Narcissa's eyes. She resembled both she and Hermione some how. Narcissa didn't think that she would get the chance to be a mother again, and be able to do things differently. At first Narcissa didn't want to name their child after a constellation, however Hermione insisted, it was also Hermione's idea to give their daughter the middle name Lily.

Shortly after they were together Narcissa told Hermione about Lily. She didn't want to keep any secrets from her and decided to be honest. Hermione was shocked when she found out, but she accepted it and told Narcissa that it didn't change anything between them.

She and Hermione watched as their daughter slowly opened her eyes. Her little mouth made an 'o' shape as she yawned and looked up at her mothers. For Narcissa life was truly wonderful. Her name was no longer attached to the dark arts, she was in a happy marriage with some she truly loved and loved her in return, and she was happy. She had a wonderful family and life couldn't be any better for her.

* * *

* I hope you guys liked it! I just want to say thank you again everyone for the reviews and sticking with this story. (:


End file.
